roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Community Gamemode Strategy
Introduction This guide is a public guide for all game modes, covering best practices for each mode. A note for editors: Please avoid personal bias or highly specific recommendations wherever possible, unless it is something truly noteworthy (see Infection below for an example). Avoid using second-person terms (i.e. "you") as per the Manual of Style. Classic Gamemodes Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch does not inherently encourage or enforce teamwork at all. Rather, it provides the opportunity for a player to go lone wolf and gather as many kills as possible. This mode inherently relies on the player's ability to seek out and destroy enemies without overwhelming themselves in the process. Players should use this time as a way to familiarize themselves with the map if they are not familiar with it already. General map knowledge is the most essential piece of knowledge in this mode, as knowing how to duck in and out of cover to keep enemies guessing is important. Players will almost never be in a situation where there is an ally to back them up unless they're in a hotspot such as a spawn location or a primary lane. Remember that many maps include some form of well-covered area that other players rarely use, such as the tunnels underneath Desert Storm, so use these to reposition safely, especially in the presence of snipers. Flare Domination Flare Domination requires good team cooperation and strategy in order to capture and defend objectives; the key to winning the match. Most combat occurs around the B flare objective and thus a team should focus on capturing and defending this objective along with their respective spawn flare, A or C. If the enemy team holds the B objective, it is often better to switch focus to their spawn flare objective as most of the enemy team will be on B. King of the Hill King of the Hill is one of the few gamemodes in which teamwork is essential. In this gamemode, players must capture a single point, usually in the middle of the map, while defending it from the opposing team. Capture the Flag Capture the Flag (CTF in short) is a fast-paced gamemode where teamwork is essential, like KotH. Both teams have a base that houses a flag (or briefcase) which required protection in order to avoid being captured. As such, both Ghosts and Phantoms needed to split up, and form two sub-teams, one for the offensive in capturing the briefcase, while the defensive in protecting the briefcase. Offensive Gameplay For offense, the best weapons are PDW's and Shotguns, because the former (PDWs) has mostly high RoF, and mobility, which is suitable in running to and from the enemy bases, especially if the player is under pressure that they are being fully detected after the 15-second grace period (which activates when a player has stolen the flag) while the latter (Shotguns) ensures that any 1SK to an enemy in point-blank to close range is instantaneous, and are capable of clearing crowds of enemies when guarding the base. While Light Machine Guns are perfect in gunning down hordes of enemy guards, if one machine gunner did acquire the briefcase, the decreased walkspeed, weighed down by the bulky weight of the LMG, may put themselves (including the flag bearer escorts, and the flag bearer himself) in serious danger of being ambushed ahead of the home base. When a player steals the flag, the 15-second grace period begins counting down, meaning the player who has stolen the flag won't be visible to all players for that period, giving the player the opportunity to run back to the home base in one piece. Using melee weapons is the best way to roam through the map, as the Karambit or Brass Knuckle provided increased walkspeed (up to 16), giving enough speed for the flag bearer to move quickly and capture the flag. It is not encouraged to have an emptied-out primary weapon which it has been used up the entire magazine, as by the time the grace-period timer expires, the flag bearer is permanently highlighted, even if using suppressed weapons. Once the flag bearer is being highlighted, it becomes a real challenge requiring all the wits and strengths to escape death, because reloading may potentially put the bearer at risk of death, either stationary or when running. It is best for the flag bearer to use the secondary weapon to shoot at the remaining enemies if the primary weapon's magazine is exhausted, or a melee weapon as a one-way speeding ticket to the base. All-in-all for offense, crowd formation for protecting the flag bearer is necessary because "the more the merrier" ''is an important slogan that matters in this game mode. because attempting to kill a flag bearer as a lone-wolf would be almost impossible to feat. However, if one wishes to head to the home base alone, the flag bearer can either one-way sprint towards the base, or try to navigate through spots and areas where some players are most likely not to head there. Defensive Gameplay For '''defense', medium to long-range weaponry such as the Assault Rifles, LMG, DMR's, Sniper Rifles, and even CQC weapons like Shotguns, are usable there. For Light Machine Guns, high ammunition size, damage, and suppression can provide enough firing power to drive the enemies away, but even with LMG users alone, they require cover-fire and support from other weaponry, since some LMG's like the M60, HK21, and MG3KWS, have a lengthy reload time, which could give enemies a clear window frame to gun down the machine gunners. For DMR's and Sniper Rifles, while it could be useful in both ways (Offensive or Defensive) because of the capability of long-range kills, the disadvantages in Offensive are, when a player kills the enemy who captured the player's respective flag, the flag/briefcase might be stolen again, before the player can retrieve it or even before the 30-second period which it will be automatically returned back to the base. Another disadvantage is when a player kills a Flag Guard in a long-range using a Sniper, the Sniper Rifle user will have a difficult time trying to navigate to the position where the enemy was to retake the flag, and that once the user leaves the sniping nest, the guard will have the chance to return to their current guard position, and may potentially kill the player before they get there. Sniper Rifles, while viable in long-range defense and for killing enemy guards in the far-range, this is not suitable for CQC defense, unless if the player uses the Steyr Scout or Beowulf TCR, because both weapons fire faster, and could be useful for hip firing, without having to perform ADS. Melee weapons can offer an element of a surprise attack to unsuspecting enemies trying to capture the briefcase because it allows them to kill enemies almost instantaneously, thanks to its stealth which makes it undetectable by radar, and high backstab damage. However, in order to achieve this, they needed plenty of cover or places to hide there. Special Gamemodes "Special Gamemodes" are game modes that play in an unusually different playstyle, apart from the traditional playstyles like, obtaining points by killing players in TDM (Team Deathmatch). Because of this, these special game modes often have limited time available to all up-to-date public servers and it sometimes offers a reward for accomplishment in the special game mode. Once the time is up, it won't be playable to public servers again. However, some special modes can still be playable via private / VIP servers, like the Gun Game and Infection. Gun Game A game mode inspired by Call of Duty: Black Ops 3, it is a fast-paced gamemode designed to test one's adaptability and mastery of various weaponry. Each and every weapon is a complete unknown until it is obtained, and it could be the perfect combination of attachments, a bone-stock weapon, or the worst possible combination of attachments. No matter if you have your weapon loadout well-prepared, the game randomly generates the weapon. In this game mode, all players are devoid of a secondary weapon, however, they would still equip a melee weapon and 3 grenades. The only way to relive oneself from a gun is to kill an opposing player, and once that it's done, the player will automatically swap a new weapon that belonged to the enemy. They must then get a kill with the knife to ensure victory. Opponents will be given fair warning in the chat, as the final five weapon kills will produce a console message. Infection Infection is a zombie-like game mode. It is somewhat similar to Team Deathmatch, but with a number of changes: The starting Reaper; Patient Zero, will have over 500HP, reduced visibility by a black fog, the time always sets at midnight (00:00+), and any Phantom who is dead, stays dead, and can only spawn as Reapers after death, no matter what the cause of death is. As a bonus, Phantoms get 2x more ammunition reserve to allow prolonged aggression against a larger group of Reapers and Reapers are discouraged the usage of guns and grenades, with the exception of the Reaper (which can be awarded if they escape as a Phantom). But even still, some strategies (seen below here) are needed to be executed depending on the situation. As a Phantom The simplest way of describing playing as a Phantom is to use a specific line from another game: "Current Objective: Survive". Dead Phantoms will then turn into a Reaper when respawned. However, since Phantoms gain double the reserve ammunition, this means that certain weapons rise above others in the damage department. These include LMGs and shotguns, which with their already deep reserves, suddenly end up with tremendous amounts of ammo that can handle enemies. Remember that shotgun ammo type reserve reductions and extended magazine reserve reductions are calculated before the doubling of ammo. However, since Reapers have a base HP of 150, this means that most sniper rifles will be ineffective against Reapers, making them an unwise choice in this mode, especially because of the reduction of map visibility. A single weapon and attachment stand out in this mode, the KS-23M with Birdshot. The only reason this is of note is that the KS-23M with this attachment, despite the reduced damage of the doubled number of pellets, is capable of dealing over 500 damage as long as every pellet connects, meaning that Patient Zero, with its 500 HP, will be instantly killed. However, despite the KS-23M's tight spread, it means that there is a chance that Patient Zero survives, as even one pellet missing will not deal the full 500 damage. This also means that this specific combination, despite its lone benefit, may end up making sacrifices such as getting too close to the Reaper and suffering a large amount of damage from a frontal attack. Be cautious while using this combination. Another weapon in dealing with the Reapers is the Stevens DB. Not only that it accepts the Birdshot shells and that the spread is tight, but with the Instant Burst mode, the Double Barrel instantaneously fires 2 shells at once, firing twice the pellets and dealing twice the normal damage, clipping the Reapers and Patient Zero down instantly, without the need of worrying over KS-23M's slow RoF, and the probability of having a single KS-23M pellet to miss Patient Zero when encountering at point-blank. Another type of weapon that is surprisingly effective is the Karambit or Brass Knuckle. Reapers may be fast, but are limited by their walkspeed of 14.5. Most One-Handed weapons can outrun a Reaper, but the Karambit possesses the fastest walkspeed out of any weapon (16), making it vital for escaping an ambush, especially if you are in a dangerous situation. Escaping to the teleporters is another challenging proposition. Remember, though, that the teleporters spawn on Flare Domination positions. If a player is familiar with a map and where the flares spawn on that map, it's entirely possible to camp nearby that location where the player can defend themselves from Reapers effectively. However, this goes both ways, and Reapers familiar with teleport zones may choose to check common camping locations to catch players off guard. As a Reaper If a player is (un)lucky enough to become Patient Zero, they get a grand total of 500 health. Not even the infamous .50 BMG rifles can instantly kill Patient Zero to the head. All other reapers will have 150 HP. Players will most commonly group up in high spots with one way in or up and will appoint shotgun users and LMG users to guard the said entrance. Sometimes Reapers can parkour their way up and get a few kills before taken down, but most of the time it is impossible. Instead, wait around the area, out of range/sight, and wait out the timer. When it reaches the final minute, rush towards the structure. The players must leave the group and head for teleporters, abandoning their vantage point, leaving them vulnerable to Reaper attacks. Additionally, if the teleporters appear, surround them. Players must wait a full five seconds before being extracted and will have to survive a barrage of Reapers to escape. If Patient Zero is idle for too long, a new player will be selected as Patient Zero.